SI GADIS JENDELA
by Jackfruit Girls
Summary: Mengamatinya dari balik jendela sudah membuat hari ku lebih berwarna. Dengan mengamatinya aku menemukan sesuatu hal yang belum ku rasakan sebelumnya. Dan menilhatnya dibalik jendela ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku hingga kini


**Naruto Always Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By : My Imoutou – Theiya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Mey Meiya**

 **Present**

" **GADIS JENDELA "**

Pria yang tinggal di samping rumahku. Entah siapa namanya, yang ku tau dia adalah pemikik Kyubi. Ah maaf maksudku Kyubi adalah nama anjing peliharaannya, itu yang aku tau karna setiap sore hari pria itu selalu memberi makan anjingnya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Kyubi. Awalnya ku pikir Kyubi itu sejenis atau spesies anjing, tapi sepertinya bukan. Aku tidak tau banyak tentang anjing maka aku putuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Kyubi.

Hampir setiap hari aku melihat pria itu memberi makan dan bermain dengan Kyubi.

Sebenarnya tidak setiap hari juga, karna saat pagi tepat pukul 6 dia akan keluar rumah merentangkan tangan menghirup udara pagi dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kyubi hanya duduk di sampingnya megoyangkan-goyangkan ekornya.

Setelah melihat majikannya selesai dengan aktivitasnya ia langsung menghambur ke pelukkan pria itu. Sekitar setengah jam ia bermain dengan Kyubi melakukan olahraga kecil, setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dan tepat pukul setengah delapan ia keluar lagi dengan pakaian kerjanya, celana hitam panjang, ikat pinggang kulit dan kemeja lengan panjang polos dengan warna yang terlihat cocok dengan warna kulitnya, kadang ia mengenakan kemeja bermotif garis vertikal tipis atau kotak-kotak, kadang juga dia melipat lengannya sampai siku.

Ahh...apapun yang ia pakai selalu terlihat pas dan cocok untuknya, Apa dia seorang model.? Entahlah.

Memberi makan kyubi, memakai sepatu hitam mengkilap dan menyampirkan tas kerjannya di bahu kiri menjadi aktivitas terakhir sebelum keluar dari gerbang yang jarang sekali terbuka itu.

Tepat pukul 5 sore ia akan pulang dan langsung disambut oleh Kyubi. Ia akan duduk di bangku teras melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang berada di samping pintu, setelah itu ia akan bertanya pada Kyubi-

" Apa kau lapar, Kyu ? Sebentar akan ku siapkan." Ucapnya sambil mengelus bulu bulu halus Kyubi.

Tak berapa lama ia keluar dengan membawa semangkuk sereal untuk Kyubi, mungkin sekitar 15-20 menit untuknya berganti baju santai, kaos dengan celana pendek selutut.

Setelah memberi makan Kyubi ia akan berkutat dengan laptop dan secangkir kopi (mungkin) di atas meja. Sesekali ia akan bermain atau sekedar mengusap kepala Kyubi kemudian kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

Aktivitas sorenya hanya berkutat dengan laptop nya, ini jadi kesempatanku menatapnya lebih lama tanpa harus di sadarinya. Namun setelah senja tenggelam ia akan masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Kyubi, saat itu juga aku tak bisa melihatnya sampai besok pagi dan begitu seterusnya.

Aku bukan stalker, aku bahkan tidak sampai membuntutinya di luar rumah. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan tinggal di samping rumahnya, yang kebetulan kamarku di lantai dua tepat di samping halaman rumahnya dan kebetulan pula aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa di rumah yang cukup besar ini sendirian di saat papa dan mama jarang sekali atau bahkan tidak pernah ada di rumah.

Menonton acara televisi sama sekali tidak menarik, aku lebih memilih mengamati seorang pria di balik jendela. Seorang pria yang mungkin sama sepertiku, Kesepian. Ahh...tidak juga dia masih punya Kyubi, tapi secara garis besar rutinitasku sama sepertinya berangkat kuliah pukul 8 pagi pulang pukul 4 sore.

Aku tipe orang yang tidak pandai bergaul, jadi tak ada alasan untukku pulang larut malam seperti remaja lainnya yang bersenang-senang dangan teman-temannya. Aku akan pulang telat hanya saat ada tugas kelompok atau saat mengantarkan Sakura-san (satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman denganku) ke toko buku. Selain itu tidak ada alasan untuku pulang terlambat. Membosankan memang tapi aku menikmatinya.

Menikmati seperti pagi yang menyenangkan ini saat. Aku bisa melihat wajah tampan pria itu dari balik jendela. Oh...kurasa pipiku memerah sekarang.

Hari ini dan seminggu ke depan aku libur kuliah setelah selesai ujian semester. Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat dia tidak ada di rumah, aku benar-benar tidak punya hiburan lagi.

Apa aku harus mengendap-ngendap masuk ke rumahnya dan bermain dengan Kyubi, tapi kalau kyubi menggigitku bagaimana.? Astaga itu ide tergila yang pernah aku pikirkan.

Dia sudah siap pergi kerja, ingin rasanya aku mencegahnya dan memintanya agar lebih lama di rumah atau melarangnya pergi kerja. Ku rasa aku benar-benar gila sekarang.

Ku lihat dia menerima telfon dari seseorang dan ia terlihat tergesa-gesa. Siapa yang menelfonnya sampai ia buru-buru seperti itu. Dan astaga dia juga lupa mengunci gerbangnya kembali, apa yang dia pikirkan Kyubi bisa kabur jika seperti itu.

Dan benar saja perkiraan ku, saat dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi, gerbang itu sedikit terbuka dan ya ampun kyubi keluar dan berlari entah mau kemana.

" Kyubi...kyubi tunggu jangan keluar. " Teriaku dibalik jendela saat melihat Kyubi keluar dari gerbang. Aku langsung berlari keluar rumah mengejar Kyubi.

" Kyubi...tunggu...tunggu. " Aku mencoba memanggilnya sambil terus mengejarnya.

Nafasku terengah-engah, aku tak pernah berlari sejauh ini. Cepat sekali Kyubi berlari sampai ke taman komplek ini kan cukup jauh dari rumahku. Kemana aku harus mencarinya taman ini begitu luas dan banyak sekali pengunjungnya dan lagi aku benci keramaian.

" Kyubi...kyubi.. " Hanya cara ini yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang berharap dia menghampiriku bila ku panggil namanya. Tunggu dulu apa namanya benar-benar Kyubi ? Ok itu tidak penting sekarang.

" Kyubi..Kyubi..Kyubi di mana kau ? "

" Gough...gough. "

Itu..itu suara Kyubi, benar itu kyubi sedang minum di pinggir kolam. Syukurlah...

" Kyubi kau baik-baik saja ? " tanyaku sambil memeluknya. Bulunya lebih halus dari yang ku bayangankan, untung saja dia tidak menggigitku.

" Ayo kita pulang, majikanmu pasti khawatir kalau sampai kau hilang. " Aku mengajaknya untuk pulang, tidak ada niat untuk berlama-lama di taman ini hanya untuk berkeliling sebentar.

" Gough...gough.. " Sepertinya dia tau maksudku, anjing pintar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Apa kau haus ? Sampai mencari air ke kolam taman, hmm. " Aku bermonolog dengan seekor anjing yang sedang minum mungkin lelah karna berlarian tadi, ini menyenangkan.

" Apa majikanmu tidak memberimu minum ? Apa yang dia pikirkan sampai melupakanmu ? "

" Gough.. "

" Kau setuju denganku...lagi pula siapa yang menelfonnya tadi pagi, dia terlihat terburu-buru. Apa kau tau Kyu ? "

" Gough...gough... "

" Hmm...kau juga tidak tau yaa. " Aku pikir, aku memang sudah benar-benar gila berbicara dengan seekor anjing seolah-olah dia mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan dan sebaliknya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjaga Kyubi sampai dia pulang, aku tidak mau ambil resiko meninggalkannya walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa saja meninggalkan Kyubi sendirian tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang menculiknya, itu sangat mudah di lakukan mengingat pintu pagar tidak terkunci.

Walaupun ini terlihat salah, masuk rumah orang tanpa izin sedangkan tuan rumahnya pun tidak ada di rumah tapi apa boleh buat. Tidak mungkin kan aku meninggalkannya.

Ku rasa aku hanya mencari pembenaran saja untuk ini. Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat rumahnya cukup besar dan rapi untuk ukuran seorang pria yang hidup sendiri

" Gough... " bersama seekor anjing tentunya.

" Kau pasti lapar kan, ini makanlah. " Aku memberi makanan yang sempat ku beli waktu pulang dari taman untuk Kyubi.

" Kapan majikanmu pulang ini sudah lewat jam 5 dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, apa majikanmu bawa payung? " Tanya ku sambil melihat awan yang mulai mengelap.

" Ahh...dia jahat sekali padamu Kyu meninggalkanmu tanpa memberimu makan dan minum. Ku rasa dia harus meminta maaf padamu, Kyu. "

" Maaf... "

" Yaa...benar seperti itu. " Tunggu dulu suara siapa itu ?

" Gough...gouh.. " Kyubi berlari melewatiku, dan aku membalikan badan kaku. Ku lihat kyubi menerjang ke pelukan seseorang yang entah sejak kapan datangnya.

" Sepertinya aku memang harus meminta maaf padamu Kyu dan... " Ucapnya sambil mengelus Kyubi kemudian menatapku.

" Ah...aku...maafkan aku masuk rumahmu tanpa izin. " Ucapku gugup, aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin seperti tertangkap tengah mencuri.

" Jika kau punya alasan akan ku maafkan, gadis jendela. " Ucapnya serius sedikit menyeringai.

" Itu...itu tadi Kyubi kabur dan kau lupa mengunci gerbangnya dan aku..aku membawanya kembali. "

" Lalu...? " tanyanya lagi.

" Lalu...lalu aku menjaganya sampai kau pulang. " Jawabku gugup, apa pria ini marah padaku. Dia menatapku tajam, dia pasti marah, celaka aku.

" Kyubi heh.? tidak heran kau tau nama anjingku, gadis jendela. Jadi ku rasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu karna telah menjaga dan memberi makan Kyubi. " Ucapnya sambil melirik mangkok makanan Kyubi di belakangku.

Kalau aku tidak salah dengar dia memanggilku gadis jendela dua kali, apa maksudnya.

" Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kau bisa bermain dengan Kyubi sampai aku selesai mandi. " Ucapnya seraya berdiri hendak masuk ke rumah.

" Bukankah itu sebuah permintaan." Entah kenpa kalimat bodoh itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, membuat dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan senyuman.

Sebentar senyuman..dia tersenyum padaku. Sungguh...aku merasa pipiku memanas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia masuk ke dalam membuatku tak punya pilihan selain tetap tinggal.

" Aku baru tau kalau majikanmu begitu tampan Kyu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 20 menit aku bermain dengan Kyubi dia keluar dengan pakaian santai seperti biasanya, dia juga membawa dua cangkir di tanganya. Dia memanggilku untuk duduk di sampingnya di bangku teras, aku pun menurutinya.

" Ini coklat panas cocok untuk hari yang melelahkan. " Dia memberikan cangkir berisi coklat panas padaku.

Oh...ternyata itu coklat panas ku kira kopi aku baru tau saat melihat cangkirnya juga berisi coklat panas.

" Jadi siapa namamu gadis jendela ? " Tanyanya padaku.

" Gadis jendela. ? " Sambil menyeruput coklat panas aku bertanya heran.

" Iya...gadis jendela. Gadis yang setiap hari memperhatikanku di balik jendela itu. " Ucapnya tenang sambil menunjuk jendela kamarku.

" Uhuk..uhuk.. " aku tersedak minuman ku saat ia berkata seperti itu.

Dan astaga aku tidak tau kalau dia ternyata menyadarinya.

" Tentu saja aku menyadarinya, bodoh. Kalau tidak itu pasti terlihat lebih aneh. " Ucapnya lagi seolah tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

" Ahh..itu aku tidak mmemperhatikanmu tapi..tapi aku memperhatikan Kyubi dia terlihat lucu. " Jawab ku asal. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

" Hahahahaha...benarkah ? Berarti aku yang salah. " Kali ini aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Kami sama-sama menikmati coklat panas kami masing-masing.

" Jadi siapa namamu, gadis jendela ? " Tanyanya lagi.

" Hyuga Hinata dan berhenti memanggilku gadis jendela. " Jawabku, manggilku gadis jendela itu memalukan sekali.

" Hahahaha,,,ku rasa gadis jendela cocok untukmu. " Ucapnya santai.

" Lalu siapa namamu ? " Aku balik bertanya.

" Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto. " Jawabnya singkat dan kembali menikmati coklat panasnya. Cuacanya sangat mendukung untuk menikmati minuman ini. Mendung angin berhembus semilir sampai akhirnya hujan turun memberikan irama syahdu memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi di antara kita.

" Aku harus segera pulang. " Ucapku saat melihat rintikan hujan yang mulai deras.

Tapi-

Saat aku berdiri dan mau beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba sebuah rasa hangat hinggap di tangan kanan ku. Dan ternyata itu tangannya.

" Tunggu hujannya reda baru ku antar pulang, aku tidak punya payung untuk ku pinjami dan aku bukan seorang pria yang membiarkan gadis yang telah berbaik hati menjaga anjingku pulang sendiri di tengah hujan seperti ini. " Ucapnya menyuruhku duduk dan menikmati coklat panasku kembali.

Padahal rumahku hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya, tapi dia tetap memaksa ku untuk tetap tinggal sampai hujan reda. Dan di sini lah aku duduk di samping pria yang selama ini aku perhatikan, menikmati rintik hujan dengan secangkir coklat panas, aku bahkan belum pernah memimpikannya sebelumnya. Ini semua karna Ide gila ku tadi pagi untuk menyelinap ke rumahnya yang kebetulan benar-benar aku lakukan dengan tidak sengaja.

Dia bilang sekarang kita berteman dan aku bebas mengunjungi rumahnya kapan pun aku mau. Dia juga memberikan kunci cadangan untukku, katanya aku boleh bermain dengan Kyubi saat dia tidak di rumah. Dia juga bilang kalau dia percaya padaku. Entahlah dia itu bodoh atau apa, dia bahkan baru mengenalku sore ini dan langsung percaya begitu saja, tapi ya sudah lah toh aku juga tidak punya niat jahat.

Dia juga mengajakku ke taman hiburan sabtu depan, katanya dia sedang libur aku tidak bisa menolaknya saat dia mengancam tidak ingin berteman denganku jika aku menolaknya. Sebenarnya tanpa di paksa sekalipun aku akan menerima ajakannya. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan banyak kejadian yang meurutku itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Naruto, dia tetap menjadi seorang pria yang selalu aku perhatikan dan akan terus ku perhatikan. Diam-diam di balik jendela.

 **^^ END ^^**

 **OMAKE**

Oh...tidak tau saja kau gadis jendela, sebenarnya pria itu juga sama sepertimu selalu memperhatikanmu. Saat kau melihatnya di pagi hari tanpa kau sadari dia juga memperhatikan mu.

Saat kau melihatnya berkutat dengan laptopnya di sore hari, tau kah kau bahwa dia juga sedang melihatmu lewat cctv yang sengaja ia pasang menghadap ke jendela kamarmu. Dia selalu melihat wajah cantikmu sayang.

Dan tau kah kau saat dia bilang tidak punya payung untuk kau pinjam itu bohong, sebenarnya dia memilikinya lebih dari tiga bahkan, tapi dia enggan meminjamkannya untuk mu karna dia ingin lebih lama bersama mu.

^^ Hahh...terkadang cinta memang lucu. ^^


End file.
